The End Of The World
by LilyMae456
Summary: Basically my idea for a back story for one of the minor characters in the second Partials book, Fragments. This is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy it!


**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Dan Wells and the Partials series. I did not create this series and I do not own any of the characters or names in this! This is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 1- ParaGen

I rubbed my eyes. I'd been staring at the computer screen for hours, trawling through documents to identify potential threats to the system. Although both Anti-Virus and Security software were installed, ParaGen was extra vigilant when it came to their confidentiality. My entire career was built around the Cloud and keeping their files secure.

I'd started here as a lowly intern, fresh from a Computer Science degree at MIT, where I had graduated first in my class. That was almost 10 years ago now. Since then I had worked my way up through the promotional system to finally land myself the prestigious title of IT Director. I was the head of the entire IT department at the Manhattan branch of the genetic corporation; ParaGen. I loved my job but the hours were long and I rarely got to spend time with my family. Although my salary was putting food on the table, I was hardly ever there to enjoy it.

I glanced at my watch, Half past ten. 'Damn' I thought, 'I've been here fifteen hours'. As I was debating just switching the desk screen off and heading home, a strange, encrypted file caught my eye. Named simply 'RM', it was unlike any of the files I'd secured since I began here ten years ago. I'd never come across the initials before, and it intrigued me.

I crossed the room and put on my coat, deciding an unusual file wasn't worth missing an hour with my family. Too often now, I ended up spending the night here in my office, on a small cot I had brought in when my hours had spiralled out of control. I put the desk screen to sleep and switched off the light. As I went to the door, my curiosity built, and I copied the file link onto my phone. I would look into it at home; at least I would still get time with my children.

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. Nothing. I pressed it again. Still nothing. The caretaker had switched the power off for the night. I sighed 'guess I'm taking the stairs again'. I detested taking the stairs, working on the 84th floor was good for views, not exercise-phobes like myself. As I resigned myself to the stairs, I contemplated the initials 'RM', what could they mean? And why was ParaGen encrypting files? Did they have something to hide? To anyone else, the file would be completely inaccessible, but for me, the file would be relatively easy to hack into and investigate.

I reached the doors of ParaGen and stepped out into the darkness. I heard someone move behind me and I turned, expecting to see the caretaker locking up behind me. There was no-one there. 'Weird', I thought, but shrugged it off, thinking it must have been a stray cat, or a bird. I went over to my car and began the 20 minute drive home. All the time, I couldn't get the initials out of my head. RM- maybe Remedial Methods? Or Rudimentary Mutation? It had to be something to do with the new genetic modification experiments being carried out at ParaGen. Their speciality was creating 'super-soldiers' and guard dogs genetically modified to attack strangers on sight.

Five years ago, ParaGen had begun creating soldiers who would be unbeatable, to aid us in the 'Isolation War'. They were given the name 'Partials'; part human, part genetic modification, their humanity made them even more dangerous. They felt human emotions, but they were practically indestructible. Any cut would heal, although they could still experience pain, it would be short-lived. The only way to stop a Partial was to kill them. Shoot them in the head or throw a grenade at them, anything else would just slow them down, and not even that much. Needless to say, we won the Isolation war with China within months. The Partials worked better than anyone could have guessed. Now, with the Isolation war over, there was nothing for the Partials to do. With every other country too scared of annihilation to attack, we no longer needed armed defences. With no other purpose, the Partials were placed into homes and treated like slaves, with no wages.

Rumours of new war, a Partial war, were everywhere- was RM something to do with that? The question kept replaying in my head as I pulled into my driveway. The lights in the living room were all switched off but I could see the lamp in the bedroom window. I smiled, that meant that Jennifer was still awake.

I opened the car door and as the light flickered on, from the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a hooded man staring at me from across the road. I tried to focus on him, but as soon as we locked eyes, he disappeared. I pushed the thought from my mind and entered my front door. I was ready to see my wife. It had been a long day.


End file.
